Wild Tails Luffy
by WhiteFantasy
Summary: Luffy is never given to Garp and Garp doesn't know his son have a child! Luffy eat a different devil-fruit! A mystical devil-fruit model: Nine-Tails! Watch/Read as Luffy travel the world and cause/attracts chaos everywhere since age 2 and half! Fem!Luffy, OOC!Luffy and Smarter!Luffy and Strong!Luffy
1. A Run from the world

_Hi!_

 _This is my first story. I'm wasn't really planning on writing stories here, but the stories I kept reading inspired me to write, So... Ta-da! I wrote this fanfiction!_

 _I'm not much of a talker so I don't really know what to say... I'll just say the summary or how the story is made, As you know this is a story where Luffy is never given by Grap and she ate a different devil fruit (Which is on the very summary, If you don't bother reading it). The story is inspired by all-Luffy-mythical-zoan-types story, that I somehow got addicted to._

 _I also toke on **TheVictor** 's Writer Advice (or Writer tips), So give him some credit 'key?_

 ** _Warning_** ** _:_** _Fem!Luffy, Smarter!Luffy, OOC!Luffy, and Strong!Luffy (In the later chapters of course)_

 ** _Disclaimer_** ** _:_** _I don't own One Piece (Which is quite obvious I mean who doesn't know it? Were in a Fanfiction website which full of Fanfiction stuff about whatever it is)_

 ** _Please read the story and review if you will._**

 ** _If you don't like it, then don't read it._**

* * *

 **1\. A Run From The World**

In the middle of the ocean there is a large ship the sound of a new born baby crying is heard "Wahh! Wahhh!" the doctor gives the baby to her mother, the mother gently accepts the child and started humming a lullaby. Quickly the baby stopped crying and started to listening to her mother. The baby slowly opens her beautiful honey-brown eyes "Aww... Ain't she cute?" asked one of the nurses and they started talking how cute the baby is, The mother smiles in pride of her daughter.

Then the door opened, a man wearing a dark-green cloak with his cloak's hood off his head came in, He went straight to the mother and daughter but stops when he was beside their bed.

"Hello Dragon," The now identified man smiled at his unofficial-wife, The now-official-father smiled when his daughter reaches out for him. By seeing this Rose shifted her daughter's position and tried to give her to Dragon. "Rose, I don't know how to carry a baby and defiantly not a new born." Dragon admits, Worrying that he might hurt his daughter. "You won't 'till you try" She states while still insisting Dragon should carry their child.

Dragon carefully accepts his daughter from Rose. The Feared Man genuinely smile at his daughter when she tried reaching out to his face, As if wanting to touch his face.

The people watching the small family smiles feeling happy that their leader/friend is happy and that his family is safe and sound... but they kinda feel a bit guilty for watching them and not letting them have their privacy.

A man with a overly large head with a purple Afro, suddenly asks "V'hat v'ould her name be?" Rose and Dragon looked at each other having a silent conversation and then turning back to their comrades as they state at the same time "Luffy, her name is Monkey D. Luffy"

* * *

 _A few months later..._

 **"What the HECK!?"** Rose's shouts is heard and everyone wince, no one likes it when she is angry. The husband of said angry woman sighs, he knew this will be hard... but he just hope his wife would understand.

"Ros-" **" _No!_ "** the angry woman cuts in stubbornly, already an identification of a 'D'

She continues in a much more clam way than before "Why can't we just raise her? She is _our daughter!_ " Haki startes to fill the air making the air uncomfortable to breath in.

"Rose just please clam down and we wil-" **"Dragon you are saying _we should give up our daughter!_ " **She angrily said, the venom in her voice is clear. Dragon tried to say something but got cut off by his wife "She is _our_ daughter! Luffy _needs_ us! _We_ should raise her and _not_ give her to your Crazy-Abusive-Father!" she shout out in rage, Dragon took no offence on the insult since it is the truth, and who will deny it? Absolutely no one.

Dragon already just decided to go bluntly, Since reason doesn't work. " _Rose_ , If the world found out that the two of us, _the world's most wanted man and the world's most famous_ _assassin_ have a child. There will be no doubt that a peaceful life will never happen for Luffy, She _will_ be chased and killed merciless." If possible the temperature dropped more.

The couple have a stare down with each other for about 15 minutes until Rose broke the contact and walks away, if you look closely there was tears threatening to fall. She know that what Dragon said is true... But it will not stop her from trying.

The now guilty man turns around to look at Luffy, just now noticing that she is crying "WAHH!" he gently picked her up and starts ti comfort her with reassuring words "Shh... Everything will be alright, nothing will ever hurt you while I'm around" he stated with a sad reassuring smile.

* * *

 _Later that night..._

It was midnight and everyone is already asleep, Besides the few people in watch for the night.

A graceful figure wearing a dark-red cloak with a hood making it shadow her face silently went to a room unnoticed by the watchers. The woman gently opens the door and goes inside, She went straight to the baby sleeping peacefully in her crib "Oh, Luffy..." she gently picks her up put her in a bundle of cloth, So that she will keep warm.

The figure left a note in Luffy's place and leaves the room quietly.

The mother and daughter silently leave the island using a small ship that Rose ' _borrowed'._ She smiled and then states in a very determined voice "I will make sure you live a happy life Luffy"

* * *

 _Morning Comes..._

 ** _"WHERE ARE THEY?!"_** The people in the area doesn't know which they would prefer, An angry Assassin that would kill everyone or An angry Revolutionary Leader that would destroy the island.

A man holding a bible finally stopped the man's rage, By giving him a piece of paper... Written in the paper is:

~ _Dragon, If you are reading this then I am long gone with our daughter._

 _I will try raising her secretly and I will retire from being a assassin,_

 _We will try on living a normal and peaceful life._

 _If my plan doesn't work we will be running back to you, Okay?_

 _Love you,_

 _Your Dear Rose~_

Dragon sighed while sitting down on a chair "Why is she so reckless?" he asks no one in particular. "Ain't that also the reason you love her?" The man with the overly large head asked, Dragon tries to calm his mind by massaging his forehead "I don't know why I love her Iva, But I know she will be the reason my hair turns white early" Dragon states with another sigh, The two other person in the room just think 'You are also like that'.

In the room there were only three person Dragon, Iva and The man with the Bible. They all sat in the chair while having tea, Iva suddenly said while wondering out loud "I v'onder how your daughter going to be v'hen she grow up..." Imagining a black-haired beauty while boys hovering her...

"I just hope she won't be as troublesome as her mother... And that she won't attract _unwanted_ attention" the father of said girl states and now Iva and The man with the Bible imagines, an older version of Luffy and a guy tries to flirt with her... Dragon killed the guy.

They both sweat-drops, that might actually become a reality in the future.

* * *

 _A Few years later..._

"Mommy! Mommy!" Shouted a two and half years old girl, For a baby Luffy learned walking a lot faster and soon she learned to talk. Luffy is also an fast learner and is smart for her own age, Also she is a born fighter and have a good instinct.

But no mater how smarter and greater fighter she is than a full grown man, Luffy is still a child that needs to be look after and loved.

Rose turned to look her daughter but her smile flatters when she saw Luffy's tears. Rose hugged her daughter in a comforting way "Luffy... Whats wrong?" she softly asks the raven-haired child, Luffy tightens her hold on her "Mommy... *Sniff* D-Do you think *Sniff* I'm a m-monster?" she asked quietly, if Rose haven't been hugging Luffy she wouldn't have heard it (and if she wasn't a former assassin).

"Luffy, Who told you that?" The former-assassin said in a clam voice but in her head she was planning on ways on killing the asshole that dares to make her child cry.

"The kids in the village..." the very, _very_ young girl said slowly, She still sniffing once in a while.

Rose sighs making Luffy flinch "Luffy... Sweetheart... You are not a monster." she states without hesitation making Luffy look at her with her big watery eyes. Rose's heart sunk at that, her baby's beautiful honey-brown eyes is always shining with happiness and determination... But right now the only thing that could be seen in it is sadness, confusion and... loneliness.

Rose decided to continue her words "It's because You are special" she said in a soft voice, Luffy hiccups and sniffs before asking "T-Then why *Hic* did call m-me that?" Her mother smiles sadly "Because there are people who can't accept the difference" she explains in very sad voice.

A peaceful silent hung in the room... Rose's went back to the things the happened since they left the revolutionary's base. first thing they ever did is look for an island, but the islands they have been on for the first few months had either tried on killing them or/and chased them away.

When they stumbled on this island the people here were _kind_ enough to help them...

So since then she decided they were staying there and live a bit away from the village since the village don't likes them that much...

Now that she think about it... Luffy's life would be a lot more better if they live with Dragon... 'Ugh, Why can't life be simple?' Rose thought and then she starts calculating a plan in her mind.

She grinned at her plan, Now all she got to do is tell her Little sweetheart... "Luffy I-" Her words got lost when she notices that Luffy have fallen asleep while she was thinking.

She sadly smile at her baby's tearful face she decides to carry Luffy to bed and start packing everything they need.

Rose is glad that she brought the dimension bag from the old lady years ago, It is going to be useful for the trip.

* * *

Luffy slowly wakes up from her slumber as she sit up while yawning and robbing her eyes to remove the sleepiness.

The sleepy toddler slowly registered that she is on her small bed 'Mommy must have carry me here...' she thought, then she notices that her room is empty. Her toys, books, cloths, shoes and other more, is missing and nothing was there beside her old closet, mirror, a blanket, two pillows, and her favorite doll, A White fox: Foxy. Luffy quickly stood up with Foxy and goes to the kitchen to ask her mom where her stuff is... And what is their breakfast.

"Morning Mommy" Luffy greets when she saw her mom cooking pancakes, She goes to her usually seat and sits there while waiting for breakfast to be serve "Good morning sweetheart" Rose said not botherthering to looking at her.

After a few minutes of cooking... Pancakes is serve. the raven-hair child brightens when she saw it and shouts "Thank you for the food!" before digging in. Rose just chuckles at Luffy's antics whenever food is around.

In matter of seconds the plate is already clean. "Mommy's cooking the best!" Luffy suddenly shouts with honey all over her face. Rose softly laughed at her face before taking out a white tissue and then started to clean her face "Luffy... We're going back to your Father" Rose suddenly say making the cute soon-to-be 3 years old title her head in question.

"Is he the guy you talk about Mommy?" Rose nods, happy that Luffy remembers everything she said.

She embraces her daughter "Yeah, he is. But you should call him Daddy, Alright?" Luffy hugs her mother back, "Hmm..."

Luffy smiles, knowing that she is safe in these arms.

"I love you Mommy"

 **BOOM!**

Their happy moment was ended by the sudden explosion.

Rose lets go of her daughter "Stay here," She went to the nearest window and peek through the curtain... she saw smoke, black smoke.

And it means fire...

 ** _BOOM!_**

Another explosion, This time it sounded clearer... It was a cannon.

Why would a cannon explode? Here of all places, Cannon is used more on ships rather than land...

Unless...

"Luffy!" Rose shouts out in panic, for the first time in what felt like a very _very long time ago..._ Rose is _scared._

When she turned around to Luffy who is slightly shaking and is trying to stop her tears, she is probably scared now and shouting isn't going to help.

Rose grabbed the white bag and puts it on Luffy, She put on her old red-cloak that became her favorite somehow... she then kneels down on the height of her daughter "Luffy, we're leaving" she stated, she then decides it was easier to carry Luffy rather than running with her which she could get lost or caught.

"M-Mommy... What's going o-on?" the scared girl asked with a trembling voice, Rose didn't answer just making her hold on Luffy more secure.

 ** _BOOM!_**

Not bothering to turn around, Rose continues to same direction. After a few seconds later they reached the beach and in the clearing the small waves keeps crashing into the sand... If this was any other day, the mother and daughter would be sitting on the sand and peacefully watching the waves while it reaches their feet, like they would always do...

But now is not the time to think about those, Rose quickly puts Luffy on a small ship _(Almost the same size of the 'Going Merry' only a bit more smaller)_ "Alright, Luffy we need to leave okey?" Rose softly asked to both comfort and inform her daughter of the information. Luffy just nodded and head and sits near a barrel,

Rose sadly smiles at her little baby girl... wanting to say that...

 _'Everything is going to be fine...'_

But she knows better than to say that, Because the world is such a unpredictable thing.

 **"BLOODY THORN ROSE! Surrender now! Or prepare for DEATH!"** a voice suddenly shouts, Rose turned to the side to see three Marine ship... The former assassin narrowed her eyes, as if she will surrender or die now! Luffy needs her, _She will not die._

"Luffy, Make sure to hide yourself... okey?" Rose whispers to her daughter but from afar she looks like she was just breathing. Luffy nods her head not sure what her mother is going to do, but makes sure that she is hiding from view.

The beautiful woman gracefully jumps on to railing with a large smirk that would make the Devil run away crying. If the marines didn't know better they would lower their weapons and marvel at this beauty they just seen, Rose's beautiful blue-ocean like hair swaying in the air like the beautiful waves that was in the beach... What is more enchanting is her Ruby eyes that almost resemble the beautiful red rose.

The color combination is odd, yes... but still a beauty to see.

She then shouts out a reply "BRING IT!" making some of the newbies and most of the experienced ones snap at their trance.

The Marine ship then started to prepare the cannons.

Rose decides to use her observation haki to help her, She scanned the whole island for ships...

'Shit' was all she could think of as she saw (through haki) more than 20 ships are surrounding the island.

When the cannons shoots out, the most famous woman snatched some guns from the surprised marines and shots at all the cannons that was suppose to be going to kill her and secretly her daughter. When the bullets and cannons made contact it causes a huge explosion... "IS THAT ALL YOU GOT?!" Rose screamed out, The marines took out their weapons.

This is only the beginning of the fight.

* * *

In the middle of the fight, Rose got hands on two swords... She accidentally put her staff in the bag, which is with Luffy right now.

"DIE YOU BITCH!" one of the marines yelled and raises his sword like it was a knife trying to stab the famous woman, The key word is _trying._ Before the (stupid) marine could even stab Rose said woman kicked the man somewhere no man would want to be kick...

The man who she just kicked let out a painful and girly screech, every man that heard it flinches and started feeling pity for the poor guy while Rose just smirks and let out an evil laugh making them focus more on Rose and be more careful around her...

The fight continues... The marine ships that was still surrounding the island fire cannons at it, not too far you can hear the painful scream of the citizen of the island.

Luffy... who is still hiding is silently sobbing from fear and confusion, It is still a wonder on how she is still not found...

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" a familiar voice screams painfully making Luffy turn to where she heard it...

Big mistake.

" **MOMMY!** " Luffy shouts out, forgetting what her mom told her "L-Luffy..." that was all her mom says in a painful gasp... Rose is already in a kneeling position, her ocean-blue hair is covered with... blood. In her chest she has a hole... and... and...

A Magma Fist.

"M-M-Mommy..." Luffy sobbed out, Her strong mother that she have always looks up to is...

The magma shaped fist was pulled out of her mother and Luffy foolishly went up to the railing while shouting out " **MOMMY!** "

Rose listens to her daughter pleading voice and decides to give her final words to her Daughter "L-Luffy! Ple...Please! *gasp* Forgive g-give me!" Rose is having trouble keeping her eyes open but she wouldn't give up yet... It was her fault to let her back exposed to the asshole sakazuki! Well she didn't even notice he was here 'till he got her...

"R-Run free! A... And re-remember _I love you!_ " The dying shouts out using haki in the end. Making the sea wave rock hard and making Luffy's ship move and go on a journey... A journey that holds the child's future.

The man next to her snarls, "Do you honesty think we would let _yours and The Revolutionary Dragon's_ _daughter_ **_live?!_** " The son of a bitch, sakazuki shout out and even a deaf person could hear how much he hates her little girl and wants her dead but somehow his words sound familiar...

 _" Rose, If the world found out that the two of us, the world's most wanted man and the world's most famous assassin have a child. There will be no doubt that a peaceful life will never happen for Luffy, She will be chased and killed merciless._"

Ah, it was Dragon's words before she decided to be blind and left with Luffy... Dragon... Her husband... How did he felt when they left him? Is he mad? Is he lonely? Had his hair turned white yet? _Oh, so many question left unaswered..._ So many things Rose haven't told him yet...  
How could she be so stupid and reckless? Why couldn't she just listen to Dragon?

Her eye can't open anymore, she couldn't breath anymore... It's only a matter of time until she...

* * *

A nightmare... This is just a nightmare, She will wake up... and her mom would be cooking... smiling... _It's a Lie._

Luffy stared at empty space, Her eyes slowly losing the innocents and happiness it held... It was as if her world was taken from her as she watch it crumble to pieces...

' _The Revolutionary Dragon's daughter'_

That was what the man called her... Ain't that her father? Well of course he is, her mom told her about him...

She didn't notice it but her ship is drifting away from the place she has once called home.

 **BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

The cannons from the other side of the island is faintly heard but is now unnoticed as the marines tries to shot her boat down...

 **BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

She stares at the cannons that almost reach her... but it never reaches her, just making the water around her rock her ship harder.

" ** _You demon brat! You will DIE! I will make sure of it! CAN YOU HONESTLY THINK YOU CLOUD RUN FROM US?! THE WORLD!_** " The man in red clothing shouts out in a fit of rage.

Luffy watches the island and the marines become a small dot in a distance... as she goes in the unknown.


	2. Her Unanswered Questions

**Chapter 2: Her Unanswered Questions**

After the _incident,_ Luffy have been sailing the sea for days (Its in the Grandline by the way). Well, what did you expect from a little girl that haven't even lived half a decade and that has no experience from the world? Well... The answer is clearly spelling itself with bold letters: **DEAD.**

It is a wonder on how she is alive right now... Pure Luck.

Luffy sat on one of the barrels staring at the sea, it reminds her so much of her mother... Her tears started to fall as she watch the marvelous ocean "Mommy..." the toddler quietly said, hoping that her mom could hear her words "I-I love you..." Her tears starts to falling faster.

Luffy looks a lot more thinner and skinnier, her eyes had turned red from all the crying and she is far more exhausted and sleepy for the lack of sleep.

The lonely, confuse, and scared little girl started crying loudly "WAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! MOMMY!" she screams out.

For a few a hours Luffy continues to cry and shout... 'till finally she slowly stops.

She sniff once in a while, her eyes is too heavy for her to open. The small child slowly went to a sleep filled with nightmare...

* * *

Luffy suddenly bolts up from where she fell asleep, she took a few deep breath and finally notice that her ship have stopped and have landed on a beach

She doesn't know know what else to do but go in the island to look for someone and asks for help.

Luffy landed gracefully on the sand and it would have been an amazing thing to see if she did not trip right after...

The toddler Stood up while blushing a bit... 'Good thing nobody saw that...' she thought

Luffy goes to the forest in hopes to get help, If only she know better.

* * *

In a ordinary village the fisherman are selling the fishes they got, the farmers are harvesting, The men are getting drunk, the young women of the village are gossiping, and the children are playing... Yup an ordinary village.

"Someone please help me!" shouts out a messy raven-haired girl wearing a very dirty white dress, The children in the village stared at the unknown girl, they never saw her before and yet they know everyone in the village already

"Hey kid, Are you alright?" A red-haired boy that have a spiky and spread out style, around 6 years old asks, As the girl looks like she was being chased by hungry wolfs

"Please... _help me..._ " the girl pleaded with teary honey-brown eyes, The boy was about to go near her when...

"GET AWAY FROM THE CHILDREN! YOU MONSTER!" A man noticed the girl and kicks the defenseless child in the stomach, The young girl started to coughing out something red... it was blood.

Most of the people are already hiding... then an old woman started telling the children to go back home because it was getting late, The children quickly followed the elders order but the boy from before turned to look at the poor girl who was staring at him...

He turned around and started walking away from her, not knowing that each step he takes is breaking the fragile hope within the young girl's golden heart.

Then when the red-haired kid was finally out of sight, The beating begins for the girl.

* * *

Luffy curled into a small ball as the mean people beats her and insults her as well...

"Your Demon parents ain't here to protect you, huh kid!"

"Your just a pathetic brat! You aren't even suppose to be alive!"

"A child of a monster will be a monster! so it's better for you to die!"

Its not like she isn't use to this but... the people who is beating her are adults! She could actually beat them all by herself but Mommy said that's bad! 'What should I do?' She thought, 'Run.' is the answer she could think of.

Luffy shakily stood up and started to run as quick as she can, "Catch her!" one of the insane men shouteds and then The terrified little girl starts hearing their fast footstep.

She have to lose them! She still want to do something that her Mom would be proud of, she wants to meet friends and nakamas! like in her Mommy's stories...

The men starts to randomly shoot at her...

"Agh!" Luffy gripped her shoulder when it got hit by a stray bullet, "GET THE DAMN BRAT!" one of them shouts.

Luffy grips her shoulder harder 'It hurts! Mommy! Please save me!' the helpless child pleas as she keep running, then foolishly she step on a root of a three and it causes her to trip.

Hesitantly she looked up to look if the men are still following her, wrong words. Because the group of said people is in front of her, looking down at her with cruel smiles.

The child started to whimper in fear, but decided to ask a question in a very terrified voice "Why... why are you doing this to me?" She asked with wide eyes that have the mix of horror and sadness.

One of them with a sadistic smile pulled out a sheet of paper, Written in the paper is...

 **WANTED**

DEAD OR ALIVE

 _MONKEY-D-LUFFY_

 _150,000,000-_

Right above 'Dead or Alive' is a picture of her with an emotionless face, her eyes was staring blankly at the camera... but it was as if she was staring right through the soul of the one looking at this, this photo of her...

"See this brat? If we give you to the marines we would have more than enough money to get us in a comfortable living!" The man holding the brown sheet of paper said greedily, Luffy grips her shoulder harder making it look like she was in a lot of pain but in truth she actually angry that she is getting all of this because of money!

One of them held Luffy at her collar so she couldn't get away anymore "One and a half million beli... And we'll be filthy rich!" The disgusting man said, everyone around them cheers.

Deciding she had enough, The toddler started shouting "Let me go!" The cruel men just laughed at Luffy, making the said girl angrier " ** _LET ME GO!_** " The young girl shouted the best she can, sending a powerful energy blast and suddenly one by one the men fall and lose consciousness.

Luffy felt more tired than before and is about to lose conscious but she know she couldn't fall yet... If she fall now they might wake up and she have a feeling she doesn't want to know what would happen next, the girl stood up with unsteady legs and slowly she to step by step in what seems like the direction of the ship, Hey you'll never know right?

* * *

Luffy finally found the ship, after what feels like years.

The wanted child quickly runs to the ship and was about jumps on it, but instead she fell down exhausted of the events " **You damn brat!** " A enraged man shouted making Luffy stand up, she stared at the men with a wary look 'How did this guy found me?' she asks herself silently

The man pins her down because she was too tired to move, The mad man is holding a knife with his left hand placing it right under her left-eye "Huh whatever trick you used earlier wont work this time you little demon!" the insane man shouts and Luffy felt the stinky breath that the man gives off "Any last word monster?" he asked while pressing the cold knife on Luffy's neck deeper, making it bleed in the process.

Luffy just stayed silent making the man more angry "Tsk, Fine I'll just finish you up!" the man rose his hand, Luffy started prepares herself for the agonizing pain that she know will come...

 **BANG!**

A clear gunshot pierced through the silent environment, There was a loud thud... The frightened girl slowly opens her eyes and... she sees red, It was blood.

The young girl stared blankly at the red liquid coming out of the man that was about to kill her 'till she hears another sound, her eyes quickly scanned the surrounding her eyes lands on the same red-haired boy from earlier... his eyes wide in shock and fear, his form is obviously shaking slightly and right beside his feet is a gun.

They both locked eyes until the kid slowly turned around and runs away, Luffy didn't do anything to stop him.

She was after all, alone in this cruel place.

She looks back at the corpse...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Or so she thought it was,

"You damn demon... _this is all your_ _fault_ " that was his final words, right before he left this selfish world...

* * *

A few days later, Luffy's condition worsen she got more depressed, she couldn't sleep, she haven't eaten in days...

And It was just getting worse.

An unexpected storm suddenly came on her wrecking the ship that her Mom gave her, Luffy have the small bag warp around her as that is what her mother made her carry just a few minutes before...

Lets get back at the present, Luffy eyes were wide as she stood at the deck holding onto the railing shaking at the coldness the storm gives and the repeating booming thunder. Why is she still on the deck anyway? Oh yeah, it was because the damned storm suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

Then the waves starts crashing onto the ship bigger and _bigger,_ it was as if the sea wants to sink her "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screams out too scared to think straight holding on the railing a lot more tighter

Luffy suddenly faints in the middle of the storm.

* * *

Luffy's eyes slowly opens, adjusting to the brightness of the ro-beach? Suddenly bolting up she tries to remember how she have gotten here... The storm!

She remembers felling unconscious in the middle of the storm.

The toddler checked her surrounding, Her eyes lay down on the white bag in perfect-shape on the sand, she quickly took it and wrap it around her... she ishappy it was safe and in a good-condition.

Then Luffy felt her stomach growls in hunger "Ugh..." Luffy fall down down on the sand exhausted of the past events, she couldn't even move a muscle!

But on the other hand she might die on hunger, Well that's not good.

Luffy slowly tried to stand up, only to fall down on her knees making her stomach more hurting than before 'Ugh, I just need something to eat!' she thought and started to scan her surrounding to look for _anything_ to eat.

She found a weird fruit just a few feet away from her, Luffy started to craw toward the mystery fruit and when she lay her hands on it, she didn't hesitate on eating it.

The Fruit tastes weird but she didn't care, Tears slowly fall down as she takes her bites... when she finish the fruit, she fall on her knees still letting the tears drop.

Then questions starts filling her head as she stared down at the sand,

 _'_ Why do they hate me?'

'Why do they always hurt me?'

'Why don't they like me?'

'Why did Mommy left me?'

'Why hadn't I done anything?'

'Why am I so weak?'

'Why am I so pathetic?'

...

...

...

...

...

...

Was it even good that I was born?

 _'DON'T YOU_ _ **EVER**_ _SAY THAT!'_ Luffy head shoot up, looking around she saw no one... _'_ Luffy, please look at me _'_ The toddler slowly stood up still looking for the voice that seems so familiar, _'_ Luffy... _'_

Then suddenly The young girl went face-to-face with her _dead mother 'Sweetheart, you are born in this world for a reason.'_ The woman says while smiling sweetly at her baby girl with the same loving smile that a mother would usually give to her child. Luffy stood still staring at her mother, then slowly the tears fell and tackles her mother crying out "MOMMY!"

Rose smiled at her child letting her baby cry out, "MOMMY! I thought you left me! I thought you weren't coming back!" The fragile child cries out and continues... The blue-haired woman stayed silent and waits for Luffy to calm down, The young girl calmed down after awhile _'_ Luffy, _Remember this well... I will always be with you'_

Luffy nodded at her mother's word believing that nothing can torn them apart anymore, Rose starts singing the same lullaby that she always sung to her child

 _Just close your eyes_  
 _The sun is going down_  
 _You'll be alright_  
 _No one can hurt you now_  
 _Come morning light_  
 _You and I'll be safe and sound_

 _Don't you dare look out your window darling_  
 _Everything's on fire_  
 _The war outside our door keeps raging on_  
 _Hold onto this lullaby_  
 _Even when the music's gone_  
 _Gone_

 _Just close your eyes_  
 _The sun is going down_  
 _You'll be alright_  
 _No one can hurt you now_  
 _Come morning light_  
 _You and I'll be safe and sound_

 _Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_  
 _La La (La La)_  
 _La La (La La)_  
 _Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_  
 _La La (La La)_

 _Just close your eyes_  
 _You'll be alright_  
 _Come morning light,_  
 _You and I'll be safe and sound..._

 _Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh_

Then Luffy started to snore as she sleeps... Rose closed her eyes as she hugs Luffy more tightly and secure, not at all minding the fact that her child's hair is turning white and she have a pair of fox ears and tails... yup, not a tail but rather tails.

 _'Luffy, you are the only person who can carry my will... please remember i love you... I'm sorry'_

* * *

Luffy slowly wakes up, for the first time smiling "Mor*Yawn*ning Mommy!" The small child rubs her eyes to remove her sleepiness... then she slowly realize her mother wasn't there "Mommy?" Luffy calls out, only to be answered by the breeze of the cold wind "Mommy?!" she calls out again but this time a bit louder "MOMMY!" the lone child kept shouting out with a desperate voice and starts to run around " **MOMMY!** " She continues to shout even after her throat begins to hurt, hoping to find her mother...

Then after a few hours of searching with no clue of where her mother is, Luffy fell down tired of the events... "I thought you'll never leave me?" she asks with a rasp voice and starts to cry once again.

Not at all noticing that her appearance changed.

* * *

 _Alright first up, I'm sorry for long-update but here it is, chapter 2!_

 _Plus the song title is '_ _Safe and Sound'_ _and I recommend you to use the_ _ **nightcore **__if you guys want to hear it and also the other songs that I would use in the future._

 _And I'll try to update more often and make my writing skills improve more, Ok?_

 _And if you guys want to know more of the story then wait and read a chapter when it comes out, alright? I'm not about to get the spoiler stuff, it annoys me like hell._

 _thank you_ _ **koalaiscool**_ _to remind me of the name, I would have done a favor for you, but you know..._

 _Oh, and about the pairings... I don't know if I'll make a pairing about Luffy and some-guy but I think I'll try, And sorry if the result is not as you expected._

 _Ok! I'll be reading your comments! (And I know there are questions... but that stuff will be revealed in the future!)_


	3. The Pink Hair Pirates

**Chapter 3: The Pink Hair Pirates**

A man sat down staring down at the brown sheet of paper on his table, Written on the paper is:

 **WANTED**

DEAD OR ALIVE

 _MONKEY-D-LUFFY_

 _150,000,000-_

And a picture of his daughter staring right at his soul... it made him shiver just looking at it. But how did this happened? how did she die? how did he just let them go? As so many question began to fill his mind, the guilt became more heavier to carry...

"Dragon, V'hat should v'e do?" Asks Iva worriedly looking at his friend, Dragon gripped his hand and calmly gives his order "Find her, search for her, even if it takes Years... Find her and bring her here" Iva nodded at his boss and leaves to tell his group of the new mission.

When Dragon heard the door close, he let the silent tears fall while pressing on his forehead trying to calm himself...

How could he, as a father let this happen to his family?

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

An old man dropped his crackers, it wouldn't have mattered much if it weren't the fact that said man is The Marine Hero, Monkey D. Garp, A.K.A- 'Garp the fist', the man who captured the late pirate king, Gold Roger.

The old marine stared at the new wanted poster that his old friend had gave him, normally he wouldn't care about a new raising rookie pirate's new poster but this is... "Garp," Sengoku started, snapping the dazing marine out of his thoughts "I am sorry, but this must be done" The marine admiral says making Garp grip his hand "But she is just a child! A child Senguko!" Garp reasoned with his friend to remove the bounty but the old marine just sighs "I'm sorry Garp, but the higher-ups had decided" Sengoku said,

Garp stared at the picture of the emotionless girl with a helpless look, he may have never meet his granddaughter but... he knows he have to at least help her... but how?

* * *

 _2 years later..._

Somewhere in the grandline, A pirate ship sailing the vast sea with its flag held high came to view.. but even so the aura of depression can be felt a mile away from the ship.

"Why Ben? WHY?!" shouted the depressed captain of the crew, making a man with his jet black pulled back in a pony tail sighs "Sorry captain, but you already removed all of our supply of sake" 'Ben' said but not at all feeling sorry for his captain, he couldn't believe that his captain who is almost 25 is acting like a five years old, all because of _his precious sake_.

The captain of the ship wore a straw-hat with a red ribbon around it, he worn a white shirt which is only half buttoned, leaving part of his chest exposed. A large red sash is tied around his waist and holds his sabre on the right side. The most notable on the man is his red-hair and the three scars across his left eye.

Pouting a bit Shanks continued to whine "But Ben~" making said man's eye-brow twitch, the red-haired man have been like this since he found out that there are no more sake

"Oi! I see something just up-ahead!" shouted a man wearing a headband, written on it is the name 'Yasopp', he was only peeking through his spyglasses when he saw this small dot in the distance... which is getting bigger by the passing second "What is it?!" Shanks shouts back trying to find the object his sniper saw.

A round man eating a chunk of meat suddenly points out a small dot in a distance, making the former whining captain narrow his eyes while covering the top with his hand to not get his eyes damaged by the sunlight, finally seeing the small dot the man became curious of it "What should we do captain?" asked one of the new members that Shanks had asked so kindly if he would want to join his crew *cough*kidnapped*cough*.

Shanks grinned and gives out his order "Let's head towards it!" pointing at the small dot like a child wanting a piece of candy "Aye, aye captain!" the crew started moving to catch the wind.

Grinning like an idiot, Shanks touched his straw-hat which was formerly from his old captain 'I wonder what kind of trouble you could have been causing...' Shanks thought making his smile flatter but went back to normal as soon as it appeared, after all he understand his old captain reasons.

Ben watched his captain as he gave his huge smile that would have rivaled a D's, His eyes went to the small dot that getting bigger by the moment but he just narrowed his eyes. waiting 'till it can finally be identify, it can be an enemy or an ally or a new *cough*victim*cough* crew-member.

When they finally got close enough to see what the small dot is, they all were shocked to see that it was actually a wrecked ship.

But as the shock finally wear up, the pirates finally decided to give their comments "Man, I can't believe someone would be so careless specially in the grandline" "Hmp, the idiot navigating this ship must be an amateur or just plainly stupid" "Must have been one of the cocky group that thinks they can conquer grandline so easily" and the comments continues.

Shanks who was also giving his comments on the wrecked ship, stopped when he heard a faint whimper "Hey you guys... did you hear something?" the red-haired man hesitantly asks, making the others look at him "Hahahah, the captain is starting to hear stuff!" "Maybe captain finally got it," "Must have been because he drink too much!" "Are you trying to scare us, captain? "Like what, with a little girl with white-hair with bloody red-eyes who is crying blood with her dress tainted by the blood she have spilled using her two tiny-hands?" everyone went quite after hearing the last comment.

"Dude, you read too much scary-stuff" one of their companions said, making the man just say "Oh, I'm sorry..."

Then someone whimpered again, the more alert ones like Ben, Yasopp and Lucky heard it now "Oi, oi, This isn't going to turn into a horror story... right?" Yasopp said making the others who haven't notice it turn to look at him "What are you talking about Yasopp-san?" a crew-member asks still not believing the noise the captain heard.

Shanks began to search for the noise that he keeps hearing, not caring at all for the fact his crew just called him insane.

Then something caught his eye, a small child barely floating on a piece of wood that must be apart of the wrecked ship. Not even giving a second thought of his instinct the young man dived into the sea when he saw the kid slipping "Captain!" was all the shout his crew gave but he didn't stop, rather than slowing down he swam faster than before. He will not let a child drown! not on his watch.

When he was finally near the kid he checked him... her. as the kid is a girl "Hey kid, are you alright?" The Yonkou asks in a concern voice while holding onto a much more sturdy piece of wood with his hand and the other holding onto the wet girl, The little girl gazing at him with her half-open bloody eyes making him shiver.

"I'm going to help you, okay?" he said making sure he sound in a comforting way and showing that he have a full-attention on helping her "Why..." the white-haired girl mutters when Shanks started swimming back, Shanks didn't pay too much attention on it.

When he returned to his ship, he started climbing the ladder that was let down by one of his crew-mates and someone was already there reaching his hand to help, Shanks gave the now unconscious girl to Ben "I can't believe you, suddenly diving into the sea like that. you made us worry too much" the crew started commenting on their captain behavior but immediately stops when they saw the small girl.

Doc the doctor of the red-hair pirate (Which is obvious) came running towards the unconscious girl kneeling down to check if she's alright, When he sighed in relief and ordered one of the new recruit to carry the girl to the infirmary after handing over the child to the order man, he turned around to meet the concern look of his crew "The girl is alright, just needs a lot of rest... good thing Boss found her sooner or else she would have drown" Doc said making the worried adults sigh in relief, Then Yassop suddenly wonders out-loud "Hey... Wouldn't the kid be wanting to see her parents? I mean she would be scared if she was with a bunch of strangers" making Shanks order his men to search for anyone near the wrecked ship.

* * *

 _A 3 years old girl stood in-front of the men sitting down while drinking, they were spilling their alcohol all over the place but that didn't matter to her... The toddler asked in a monotone voice "Hey, What do you think of_ _Monkey D. Luffy_? _" that caught all of the men attentions "Monkey D. Luffy? The rising demon child? heh, The brat is better of dead! oh wait! The kid_ _is_ _dead!" the drunk man said, the other just agrees with him by either cheering or nodding their heads and adding more salt to the wound._

 _"The kid is probably in hell with her mother!"_

 _"The person who found her must have been lucky to get money so high without doing anything!"_

 _"She doesn't even deserve to live! She's just wasting space in this world!"_

 _"She should be crying asking for forgiveness and calling her parents scum! after all, the child of a demon_ _ **is**_ _a demon"_

 _The white-haired girl gave out a dark and chilling smile, silencing the adults to look at her with fear evident in their eyes..._

 ** _No..._**

 _They all stared at the dark red eyes of the white haired girl with her demonic smile that matched the description of 'demon'._

 ** _This never happened..._**

 _Not wasting time the girl lashed on the men not enough to kill them instantly but enough make them feel the pain like a bitch, They stared at her with horror, anger and hatred while keeping themselves together._

 ** _I didn't do this!_**

 _"Demon..."_

 _"Monster..."_

 _"Murderer..."_

 _It keeps on repeating again and again in her little head, gripping on her head trying to get the words out of there... The men laying down on the ground turned black, everything turned black. But she could still smell the blood all over the place... she felt her tears fall as she closed her blank eyes._

 **STOP!**

* * *

Luffy woke up with startled look on her face, "Hey Kid... are you alright?" The alerted child turned to face a red-haired man wearing a straw hat, she growls out like a wild animal depending itself from a predator while wearing a wary look on her face.

"Hey... I'm not gonna hurt you" the old man (At least to her) said while holding his hands up in a surrender sign... Luffy stared at him, studying him with a serious look on her face "And why should i believe in you?" the man smiles and speak in a very comforting voice "Because I won't hurt you" he said with a confident voice, not the annoying cocky attitude... but the kind type that the almost five years old child hadn't heard since _it_.

"I..." for some reason Luffy wanted to desperately trust this man, _But what if he hurts you? what if his just using you? what if he doesn't like you? '_ What if his saying the truth?' she counters back at the crazy voices that keeps getting her spirit down... _Yes, But what is he died like_ _ **she did?**_

And that was it, The young girl suddenly broke in tears "Waaaahhhhhhhhh!" making the only available adult on the moment panic "Hey, hey don't cry! what's wrong?" Shanks asked in middle of panic and worries of the kid. Then the unbelievable happened, the girl suddenly engrossed in golden flames and suddenly a two pair of fox-ears (which the man can't actually tell at the momment) and three very fluffy tails appeared, her red eyes shone brightly like the dark ruby diamond that anyone would want for themselves and her long white-hair turned blond as well as her ears and tails "What the..." Shanks suddenly remembered that he was with a child probably no older than five, The experienced pirate got his breath taken away from him just because of this beautiful little girl.

Shanks couldn't just stand there looking like an idiot, He rushed to the little fox on fire and hugs her tightly "Shh... no one's gonna hurt you. I'll protect you, ok? So stop crying..." The fearful pirate said to the fragile child who he is now hugging tightly, he made sure his voice was soft and comforting for the young girl to calm down.

Then after a few minutes, the flames surrounding the girl died down and the fox ears and tails disappeared from sight... Now the small child started to snore as she fell asleep because of exhaustion.

Shanks sighs 'I will never have a child of my own' he promised himself, children are too tough to deal with anyway. The only one in the crew who have a child is Yassop and from what he was told his kid was around five or so, The pirate captain gently laid the small girl down and made sure to cover her with a warm blanket, he stared at kid... watching her closely.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Boss!" one of his crewmates opened the door _quite loudly_ "Shhh!" Shanks turned to his crewmate while putting his finger on his lips and pointing at the peacefully sleeping child, the man quietened and neared Shanks to whispers to him "We haven't found anyone yet, we even searched the sea below but got empty hands... also Ben wants to speak to you"

Shanks nodded at him, and was about to leave but stopped to tell the taller man "Keep an eye for the kid for me" and left the man to watch over the unconscious kid...

Shanks saw his first mate leaning on the railing while holding his cigarette to breath the smoke out, "Hey Ben!" Shanks shouted cheerfully while waving his hand, as if he haven't seen the smoking man in a very long time, he walked towards the first mate and leans on the railing just beside Ben "What do you want to talk about" the cheerful captain asks "It's about the kid" Ben puts his cigarette out to make his attention focus on the red-haired man "What about her?" Shanks asked seriously when the small girl was mentioned.

Ben calmly stared at his captain eyes while saying "Would you believe me if I tell you that the wrecked ship we are currently searching for any survivor is a _slave ship_ " he said with all seriousness in his voice that shows no identification that he his lying or joking... (Not that Shanks would think that Ben could lie and/or joke about something like this)

 _But hey, that explains why the kid is so wary about everything..._

Shanks shook his head to get rid of such thoughts and orders his most trustworthy nakama "Tell the others to stop the search" the raven haired man nodded his head knowing already what his captain have in mind.

Whether the brat and the others wants it or not, she'll be staying for a while.

* * *

Upon telling the others about the news of their new crewmate, their reaction was really not unexpected "WHAT?!" they asks/shouts with matching jaws on the floor and dinner plates eyes.

Ben sighs, while his captain was watching over the girl he have to deal with his crewmates about the news of their new guest "So wait, the kid is going to stay with us until we find her parents?" Yasopp asks while he put one of his hand, as if he was trying to solve a hard problem.

"Yes, but her parents is not anywhere near on the middle of the sea" Ben said, sighing for the hundredth time "Why's that?" "... actually we are currently searching for survivors on a _slave ship_ " someone said, making the others turn their head to a red-hair captain carrying a white haired child that is clinging on said man, they look like a father and daughter duet... the only thing taking that apart is that fact they only met and they don't know each other much...

"Ok everyone, say hello to our new nakama... Luffy" Shanks said gesturing over the young girl, 'Luffy' turned to look at the shocked crew waving shyly and quickly hides her face on Shanks' chest... the crew just stared dumbly at pair... "Hey Boss... since when did you began to act so mature?" Lucky said for once not bitting on the piece of meat he is holding at the moment "HEY!" shanks shouts his protest.

Making the rest of the crew come back in reality and started to laugh at shanks, even Luffy is giggling at him... "Hey! Don't gang up on me!" Shanks gives out more protest.

Luffy got a thoughtful look on her face... _Did i made the right choice?_ she looked around to look at the laughing pirates _Maybe..._ she finally shook the thoughts out of her head and started to laugh with the other, not knowing two people were watching her expressions.

 _A few minutes ago..._

Luffy slowly started to wake up... she had this dream of someone (one of _the_ yonkou) told her that he would protect her and ensured her of the fact she is safe with him... what a weird dream, Luffy yawned feeling so comfy and warm in this.. big... fluffy... bed... "Oh your awake!" The young girl's eyes quickly glared at the man while growling like a small puppy.

The pirate sheepishly smiles and raise his hands in surrender "Hey, I mean no harm" he said, but once again she did not believe in him which is quite obvious by the look she gave him "You don't believe in me do you?" he said sighing, "Look, I'm not gonna hurt you" The pirate said to the young child "Hmp, as if i'll believe in words of a stranger... let alone a pirate" Luffy said stubbornly crossing her arms and turning her head away.

"Jeez, if i'm going to hurt you i should have done it while you were asleep" the red-hair man said leaning his chin on his hand while sitting cross-leg at a chair, The white haired girl went silent at his words... "Look kid, I want to help you, but i cant help you if you don't let me" he said calmly...

Luffy turned her head to look at him and thought for a moment...

"No" she flatly said making Shanks fall over over his chair, "Shishishi" Luffy giggled a bit before covering her mouth "What? you think its funny don't you?" The glaring man said while pouting, the intelligent girl nods "Yeah, you're very funny" she said trying to hold her giggles, The feared pirate grins "You know, you should smile more often" making Luffy realize what she's doing and turned her head away once again.

Shanks shook his head 'She is such a stubborn kid' he smiled once more "Come on~ cant you trust me? even just a little ditsy bit?" he said with a childish voice to make the girl a bit more comfortable with him, The stubborn child hided her smile by frowning at him "As I said, No" Shanks stared at her 'I guese we have to play it like eh?' he smirked "Ok then, tsundere-chan have it your way" the stubborn kid turned her head to look at him with two-wide eyes "T-tsundere?!"

Shanks almost laugh at her face but kept it in, His smirks just widened "Yeah~ you're such a tsundere~" he said making 'tsudere' glare at him "I am not a tsundere!" she denied making shanks say in a very playful voice "Oh~ Then what should I call you then?" Luffy not at all thinking this through shouts out angrily "By my name!" Shanks pretended to be thinking and wondering out-loud "But~ I don't know tsundere-chan's name" he said with a sing-song voice, making the girl more irritated "MY NAME IS LUFFY!" she shouted not at all thinking it through.

Shanks started laughing at loud "Gahahahahah!" realizing what she said, Luffy's face became flushed red "S-shut up!" she shouted at him, feeling embarrassed "...hahah! you should have... hahah seen your face!" he said between laughs and continues laughing "I said SHUT UP!" A blast of _King's_ _haki_ was suddenly felt

The shocked yonkou didn't wavered one bit but still felt it anyway, he stared wide eyes at the kid in front of him "..." Luffy's face went blank, staring at the only other person inside the room...

The awkward silence stayed like that for a few minutes... They both felt uncomfortable and wary/curious of the other.

"So... do you know what you just did?" he asked, trying to lighten the mood, he got a small nod from his small companion "Yeah... It's something called... haki" the girl said awkwardly and a bit forcefully "You know, not only you went aflame awhile ago... you also know what haki is... just what and who are you?" he stared at her with a serious face.

The white hair girl fidgeted at his look, now avoiding to look at him in anyway possible "..." Shanks studied the young child... 'She's still a toddler...' he thought sadly, thinking that she's being so wary about everything because of the slave ship...

...

...

...

...

They stayed like that for awhile... the red-haired pirate sighed "Just tell me the name of your home island kid, i'll tell my navigator to head straight to it" he said with the most serious face he can muster, Luffy stayed quite 'cause:

1; she doesn't remember the name of the island she's from

2; she doesn't think she would be welcomed with warm arms even if she does remember the name

And 3; she don't know if the man could be trusted or not

"..." her face was as emotionless as a doll, Shanks kinda think Luffy would be a human-sized doll... especially she when she wear that blank and sort of creepy look on her face, don't get him wrong though, he don't think Luffy is creepy but dolls is on different stage especially when one of those huge doll that blinks...

yeah he was getting off topic...

"I don't have a home..." the girl suddenly broke his train of thought "Huh?" was his smart reply, a pair of red-eyes stared seriously at his eyes "I-I don't have anywhere else to go to..." she said, Shanks almost didn't hear the stutter and the slight hasitation "What do you mean?" he asked the little girl in front of him, she turned her head down and started avoiding his eyes once again "I'm an orphan..."

Then the realization hits Shanks on the head like a bunch of sea stones "I see..." he said sadly, now thinking of ways of how to deal with the station...

He could drop the kid off on a peaceful island... one under his protection but he have a feeling the kid wouldn't be staying there, "You can stay with us for awhile... and then we can find a place you would to live in, is that ok with you?" he thought out-loud of the plan not giving a second thought and asked her opinion, Luffy repeated the plan in her mind and found that it was a very good offer to take "Sure... as long as you keep your word" she said as an after-thought.

Shanks just grinned at her making the girl blink a few times and smiled back at him 'This gonna be interesting' they unknowingly thought at the same time.

* * *

It took Luffy a few months to finally be comfortable with the _fearsome, blood-thirsty pirates._ Seriously, the red-hair pirates were nothing like description others say they are... not that the 5 years old believe in them, the Shanks' crew is more of a party crew rather than a pirate crew...

"Hey tsudere-chan~ why don't you stop thinking and have a blast!" the annoying red-haired man drunkenly said with his face already red, making the only girl on the ship irritated "Damn you Shanks! I'm not a tsundere!" indeed, the man had already establish that Luffy's nickname would be 'Tsundere-chan' making the white-haired girl more annoyed at him, the man just laughed at her "Dahahahah!"

The others started laughing as well when they saw that the two are beginning one of their bickering, Ben just shook his head fondly "Hahahah Captain don't *hic* tease the poor girl! *hic*" one of their drunk crewmates said "Oi! someone get this sissy a juice!" then everyone started laughing at Yasopp who was already out for the night, Luffy walked up to Ben and sat next to him "Hey Ben" The said man just nodded in knowledge while breathing out the smoke from his cigarette "What is it kid?" The said girl just smiled fondly at the drinking men in front of her, not at all looking at the vice-captain "Thank you... for taking care of me"

The raven-haired man smiled at her "No, problem brat" two pair of ruby eyes went to look at the man holding a rifle, and her face cutely pouted at him "I am not a brat..." making the raven-haired man chuckles at the trait the girl was getting from hi- _their captain_.

He have to consciously remind himself that the girl apart of the crew now, that is the very reason they are celebrating right now anyway... even though they would be celebrating every time they got a chance because of Shanks' constantly needs of sake and party.

The two former and currently raven haired individual watched with amusement as their Nakama's drink their night away and having the time of their lives "Wanna make a bet?" Luffy smirked widely while still watching the crew make a fool out of themselves "What are you on about brat?" Ben tore his eyes to look at the youngest pirate on the ship (well technically she's the youngest pirate in the sea, but no one knows about that). She turned to look at him with her wide smirk and urged him to come closer, the man became curious and did as she wants, the white-haired girl whispers something to the older pirate making the man grin and nodded his head making the girl cheer.

"Damn, hell is going to break loose" someone said, seeing both the vice-captain and the newest and youngest recruit interacting with each other... and the ones sober enough nods in agreement...

 _Morning comes..._

"ahhh... my head hurts..." The sharpshooter known as Yasopp complained and the others groaned in agreement, they were all in the dining room literally sprawled everywhere, Ben just watched everyone with a amused look on his face... Then the door opened, and came in the captain wearing a ridiculously huge amount of make up on his face and... "Hahahahahah!" the other started laughing their ass off by seeing Shanks...

"Wha? whats so funny?" Shanks confused about his crewmates, Ben shook his head while trying to stop his laughter "You might want to use a mirror... captain" Shanks dumbly stared at the chuckling man and turned to look for a mirror (which was the sea, cause cool pirates don't use mirror to look at themselves constantly), when he found one he stared horridly at his reflection... He wore a ton of make up making him look like a clown; the lipstick was put on in a mess, he even have one on his forehead! his face was white because of the... is that flour? 'It is!' he thought bitterly and the most noticeable thing on him was his former red-hair... Yes, _former._ he have a small but terrifying feeling that it isn't going to banish soon, And there was only one person who could have pull this out...

" **LUFFY!** "

Everyone in the kitchen was still laughing their asses and was almost dying because they were all out breath, but soon after they were reminded that they have punishment because of last night and they started groaning with pain.

Hidden away from view is the hiding five years old girl sitting just behind the second-in-command of the so, _so big scary pirates,_ the girl was smiling one of her soon-to-be-famous grin "Well brat, Welcome to The Pink Hair Pirates" Ben said with a knowing look, 'Things are going to be more interesting on this ship...' he thought with a smile.

* * *

 _Yay! I finally finished this damn chapter!_

 _This is actually the longest chapter of the story, well yet to exist._

 _Anyway time to say some stuff like answering some question; And yet once again the things that would or could happen should be revealed in the future._

 _I don't actually know what a betta reader is, will someone explain it to me? I can't understand the instruction and I might regret something in the future if i decide too soon._

 _And yes, I'm actually working on another story that I might upload sooner or later (Title has yet to be decided), I'll put the summary below:_

 _ **Summary:**_ _One Piece is an online game made by Gol D. Roger, everyone can choose if they want to be one of the given role: Pirate, Marine, Revolutionary, and etc. Monkey D. Luffy or known as 'Strawhat' he's a new rising player that everyone acknowledge as one of the supernovas, a player in the worst generation._

 _The unknown fact (even to his online friends), is that 'he' is a she... The cheerful and powerful young player in the game is a quiet, shy, and sick little girl in reality. How would everyone react to this..._

 _Yeah I know, I hate spoilers but I'm in need of annoying someone right now and to pull it off I need cliff-hangers and a little spoiler (Cliff-hanger more specially)..._

 _But I must warn you guys about something... I might abandon this story, Yeah I'm a bitch to write and gain followers but in the end would just leave the story._

 _You see my dear readers, I don't watch_ _Naruto_ _. I mean, What the fuck? I'm writing this story about Luffy having the power to turn into a mystical creature named: Nine-Tails, and I don't watch the anime where the said creature is actually became well known of._

 _But no worries, I might still continue this story... I do actually know some of its ability since I studied it because of my curiousness of said creature and read some story of it, I told you all from the beginning, this is only_ _ **inspired**_ _by other stories._

 _Well, sorry for my rant and for the long update, but I'm gonna tell you my dear reader that I might update... once in a few months? well, depends on the chapter or my mood._

 _All right everyone, Thank you for the favorites, follows, and reviews of the story._

 _I'll be reading your comments!_


	4. Good-Bye For Now

**Chapter 4: Good-Bye For Now**

On the railing The girl with a pair of fox ears and fox tails is staring at the sea again, but this time she have bright smile on her face... Her long white hair playing gently with the wind, Her cute tail wagging excitedly like a puppy's tail when its happy.

Everything is going great, Luffy finally have a home she would be welcomed with open arms and warming smiles. Luffy is happy, content and she never want to leave her new family... _Your father is a good man Luffy, he wish for you to have a free and happy life..._

But she do wish to meet her dad, _but where was he when your mother was taken away? Does he even_ _ **know you?**_

The young pirate shook her head "Luffy... Shanks wish to see you" Luffy's eyes goes to the round man known as Lucky, for once not biting on a piece of meat "What? I swear I haven't done anything _yet_ " Lucky shook his head in an amused way 'She's planning on something even after _that?_ ' he thought with a smile, Shanks have been mad at her for dyeing his hair pink.

He gestured for her to follow him and silently they go towards the captain's room, Lucky opened the door but didn't went inside "Shanks only wish to speak with you Luffy" said girl frowned at his words 'What did I do?' Luffy went inside without a word.

She saw Shanks sitting on his chair with his straw hat on his desk, he didn't seem to notice her coming inside... just staring at the strawhat on his desk.

"Hi Shanks, you're looking quite beautiful today" Luffy teased with a smirk adoring her face, Shanks' eyebrow started to twitch in annoyance. Its been a while since the little fox had pulled out a prank but the last prank wasn't his favorite because his hair hasn't returned to its natural color yet and his been avoiding anyone from outside the crew (ally or not) from seeing him. Good news though that there are signs that his hair are returning to it's previous color.

"Sit down brat" Luffy sat down with a frown on her face, making Shanks hesitate on telling the girl about the news...

The older man "Luffy, one of the island under our protection is under attack" he softly explains and the pair of fox ears drops "So? We could just fight them!" she said crossing her arms and Shanks shakes his head 'no' "Me and the others will fight them. _You_ , you will be staying on a another island under my protection" Luffy's eyes widen, the red-haired captain felt like he kicked a puppy with her expression "You... _You_ _can't_ _do that!"_ her shout was accompanied by a strong and uncontrolled blast of haki, Shanks sat straightly and unfazed by the king's haki " _I can,_ and you know that Luffy" for once not using her nickname making Luffy flinch "Why... Why would you do that?!"

Shanks made eye contact with her but felt very guilty for having her go away for a while "The intruder wants to get our attention, they want to fight us... we cant take the risk of you getting harmed or worst..." The white-haired girl stared at him, shock written all over her small face ' _Is... is that why...?' "_ SHANKS!" she screamed with all her might causing another blast of king's haki "I'm strong! I can handle myself! You don't have to worry about me getting hurt! so.. I.. I want to fight along you guys..." she ended with teary eyes making Shanks feel more guilty than before... but...

"I'm sorry Luffy... but everyone have decided to..." he didn't get to finish as Luffy have ran off and slammed the door in his wake "I'm sorry..." he whispered to her.

 _With Luffy..._

Luffy ran towards her room and slams it shut, she started crying on her bed afterwards.

' _It's stupid...'_ she thought bitterly _'Why am i even crying for such a... pathetic reason?'_ the falling tears wont be stopping anytime soon... she laid there for what felt like hours but in reality it was only a few minutes.

*Knock* *Knock* "Oi Luffy, Can I come in?" said girl didn't replied but instead she continues to stay quiet silently hoping the man would leave if he thought she's asleep "I know you aren't sleeping kid, open up" the concern on his voice was very noticible "G-go *hic* away!" she shouted but she know the man isn't planning on leaving her alone anytime soon, then slowly the door opened 'Why did I forgot to lock it!?' the little girl mentally screamed at herself, then the door revealed the annoying and great sniper of the Red hair pirates.

He calmly went near the girl and sit beside her, they stayed silent... not knowing what to do at the very moment, so Luffy decided to ask something "Why does Shanks want me to leave?" Yasopp smiled sadly at her "We're going to fight Luffy... and it could turn out a bit... _bloody..._ " Luffy decided to tore her face away from the warm and fluffy pillow to glare at the great sniper, right then Yasopp felt the chill at his back because of Luffy... Her bangs was trying to hide the dangerously bloody red eyes of hers, unfortunately it just made her more intimidating... not to mention her hair is as pure snow that makes her looks like a ghost that will hunt you down at your wake.

He shook his head of such thoughts, at first he was very terrified of the girl because of her appearance but... a child is just after a child, no matter how he or anyone else looks at it.

"I can take care of myself dammit!" she screamed, clenching her teeth "I-We know that Kid, we just... want you to have a normal childhood as much as possible..." he explained with a thoughtful and yet sad look on his face, she turned her face away from him and they fell back into the silence "Hmp, As if living with a bunch of drunkards pirates can be called _normal_ " she said with her arms crossed and a small frown on her face, but Yasopp could see the light joke in her words and he smiled at her "Tsk, is that how you thank us for trying to make you happy kid?" Luffy cheekily smiled and then stuck her tongue out "Blah!"

Yasopp smirked evilly and said in a mischievously voice "Oh~ is Luffy-chan up for..." he neared her with an full attention on doing something and Luffy got a very wary look on her face "The Tickles!" he started to attack her with tickles "N-no!" The white haired fox screams and laughs were heard all over the ship, Yasopp finally stopped when he notice the girl was already gasping for breath and the small tears falling for laughing too much, she smiled at him and started to doze of to sleep...

For a moment Yasopp felt an overwhelming sense of pride... who would have thought the shy and very wary girl that have come half-drowned on their ship is going to be such a cheerful and really hyper little fox?

But he felt kinda sad that their going to leave her on some island... under their protection or not.

He sighed and started covering her with a blanket 'It's for her own good... she doesn't need to see more of the things that she shouldn't even see...' Yasopp sat down on a chair while wondering what would have been like to be in the kid's shoes? he felt a chill at his spine making him shiver 'Probably like Nico Robin...' The older demon child... now he started wondering about her, being chased down since age 8, only survivor of the Ohara incident... now that he thought about it... their little fox and the demon girl is very similar to each other...

Yasopp just shook his head to avoid thinking of such, but... what if they meet?

* * *

Luffy started waking up, her white hair is a mess but she ignored it "*Yawn*... wonder what should i do today?" she asked herself while rubbing her eyes, then she noticed that she isn't alone in her room... almost everyone is in her room which made them all tangled up on the floor "ZZZ-Zzzz-ZZzzz zZZzzzZZ . . ." the room was filled with loud snores making Luffy grin "Ain't it far to early to be planning something brat?" she turned her head to see Ben leaning on the wall while smoking, the white haired girl started pouting "Wha? but I'm not planning on anything Ben" she said in the most adorable and innocent way possible making the man snort "Of course you aren't" he said with a sarcastic tone

The girl turned her eyes away form the first mate and back to the sleeping men "So, what are they doing here?" Ben shook his head and said "Everyone thinks you're mad at us for planning on leaving you on a island for a while" The girl's fox ears unconsciously lowers itself which didn't go unnoticed by the sharp eyes of the first mate, Luffy's eyes fell on a sleeping... semi-red pirate captain, then her eyes started twinkling with glee and Ben just raised his eyebrow "Well... If i were to leave for a little bit... then... I'll have to leave a remembrance so they wont forget about me, right?" she said grinning her mischievous smile while wagging her tail, Ben just snorts in amusement.

* * *

"AH!" everyone screamed as they were all covered with oil and feathers "Where the fuck does she even get all this stuff?!" someone screamed and someone shouts back "I don't know!" "Where is she?!" one of the birdie men screamed while roughly shaking someone "I just woke up! how should I know?!" he shouted back and everyone continues shouting at each other... that is until a certain someone screeches " ** _LUFFY!_** "

 _Outside the room..._

"Hahahahahahhah!" Luffy was already leaning on Ben for laughing so much, specially when she heard all the horrified screams of the men in her room "Well brat, I'm sure that we're not forgetting you anytime soon" he then chuckled with soft smile on his lips and silently thinks 'We became too attached to her, how could we possibly forget her?' he thought fondly as he watch the little fox calming down, and started giggling instead "Well Ben, I am needed else where" she gave him one of her most cheeky smile and started running off to who-knows-where.

Ben shook his head in amusement while watching her with Shanks' one and only straw hat running away, "Ben!" he turned to see a slug of oil covered with pink feathers... "Shanks?" he asked while trying to contain his laugh at the sight of his captain, Shanks glared at the first mate "Where. Is. She." he stated with annoyance at the very fact said 'she', _can't_ tell that their captain and pinky stuff don't like each other.

Ben just shrugged and watch his captain storm off looking for the troublesome fox...

Shanks found her hiding inside a barrel forgetting the fact he could sense her with haki "Luffy..." he muttered while uncovering the barrel top, Luffy stared at him while titling her head to the side in a very cute matter "Shh! Keep it down Mr. Birdie, I'm hiding from Mr. Pinky" she said with her index finger on her mouth, Shanks eyebrow started twitching dangerously... "You... Damn brat!" he shouted making Luffy start running before Shanks could catch her...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ben heard a high pitched scream which made the first mate start laughing "Hahahahah!"

* * *

The time seem to pass rather too quickly for everyone's liking as they are already on the island which where they all agreed to leave their little troublemaker for awhile... but... "Captain! Lets not do this!" one of the fearsome men begged while hiding his tears with his arm "Yeah!" everyone else agreed besides a selected few, Ben just sighs 'Here comes the harder part' he thought as he watch his crewmates started begging their captain "Captain! We can just protect her! It'll turn all out fine!" "Yeah Boss! We'll protect her no matter what!" "Yeah!" Yasopp was already hugging one of Shanks' legs as he pleas "Shanks... Please... Let her stay with us!" He cries out with crocodile sized tears, even Lucky was pleadingly staring at Shanks.

Shanks turned his head to look at Ben with his eyes pleading while tears falling down his cheeks, Ben just sweat-drops at the sight...

"Enough..." the soft voice said making the others look at the owner which is actually the very core of what they're discussing about, Luffy toke in a deep breath and slowly lets it out "I need to do this..." everyone made a very dramatic look "No! Luffy! You don't have to!" "You're too young!" "Luffy-chan!" Luffy's fox ears lowers itself and she gave them all a small smile "I... I understand..." her small smile broke into a large grin "It's alright... it'll be only for awhile..."

"Luffy..." Shanks muttered while tears was still falling down from his eyes, he felt a strong sense of pride filling up his chest and yet... "Luffy!" Shanks ran towards the girl with his straw-hat dangling on his neck and hugs tightly her, Luffy stood still a bit shocked but then she came to her senses and she returned his hug by hugging him back"Shanks!" she shouted with tears falling down her cheeks.

Everyone was watching the duo cry with a tearful expression, "Luffy..." they all whispered with a very sad voice... Ben on the other hand felt like face-palming himself as he watch _all_ of his crewmates mourning at Luffy _temporally_ farewell, _even the captain._

The first mate sighed "You know, she isn't going to sacrifice her entire life... she's just leaving for awhile, and then we'll pick her up again after awhile and continue like nothing happen" all teary eyes lands on Ben, mean while said man just sweat-drops at their expression "What?" he asked, Luffy slowly lets go of Shanks making him whine "Luffy~" Luffy ignored his whining and stood up tall "Ben is right, I'm not about to die... I'm just leaving for a little while" she said with a voice unwavering.

Everyone felt a strong sense of pride "Oh she grew up so fast!" Yasopp said covering his eyes with his arm and everyone else nodded in agreement...

Shanks knows he have to talk with the mayor of the village but... 'I want to spend more time with her...' he thought with a small smile, Ben noticing this smiles at Shanks "Allright guys, I'm going to talk to the residence about taking care of our little troublemaker" by this statement Luffy pouted adorably while complaining "I'm not _that_ troublesome" Shanks gave his First mate a thankful look, but Ben just waved it and started walking towards the shore but before that he ruffled Luffy's hair making said girl frown "Ben!" he just chuckled and continues on.

For the last hour they spent together before Luffy departure from them, they all played a ton of games hand-picked by Yasopp since Luffy doesn't seem to know much games and they all talked about a bunch of nonsense that seems amusing or funny for them...

"It's time..." Ben said holding his cigarette, Luffy saw a old man a few steps behind Ben 'Must be the mayor' she thought while staring at him, the 'mayor' noticed this and sneers at her 'His not so nice...' she thought with a frown on her lip "Luffy... You'll be staying here for a while, ok?" Luffy turned her head to look at Shanks and started nodding at him with a small grin "Sure..." her eyes seems to start to daze off, Shanks sighs 'I wonder whats going on in her head?' he took off his straw-hat and place it on top of the little fox head, making said fox snap up of her daze "Huh?"

She felt something on her head and she touches it, it was rough but well taken care of 'No... it couldn't be...' Shanks kneels himself in front of her "Luffy, Let me promise this to you... We will pick you up, no matter what" he said with a large grin, Luffy knows he would do it... no, he _will_ do it.

Since he loves his strawhat so much and would never go anywhere without it, to leave it with her would mean... Luffy started tearing "Shanks!" she screamed as tears fell down her face while hugging him tightly not wanting to let go... but she know she have to.

"Luffy... you already know this but... this hat is very special to me, I want you to take care of it while we're away... alright?" he said slowly and Luffy nods her head, she already understood the meaning behind his words 'This hat will be the proof that they will come back' she thought, then she wiped her tears away and started grinning "Ok Shanks... I'll take good care of it" then she slowly let go of him and started saying her good byes to the others...

"Good-bye guys, Wish you good luck" she said with a small smile and the men started talking "Don't worry Kid, We'll be back before you know it" "Yeah, it wont take us that long to beat up some rookies" "Stay out of trouble brat!" "Take care!" Luffy started giggling at their replies, they were still talking when she finally turned her head to the silent man "Make sure the guys doesn't throw a party without me!" she cheerfully said with a matching large grin "I'll make sure to do that brat" the first mate said with a smirk making the captain pout "Aw~ that not fair!" Luffy gave her own smirk "We're pirates, nothings fair" she said, if she were in her hybrid form her tail or tails would be wagging in joy.

Shanks grinned "Ok fine, we'll postpone the party 'till we pick you up again" he said while ruffling her "Shanks!" she shouted, then pouts right after making the others laugh "Hahahahah"

But it stopped when the Mayor suddenly cough loudly "*Cough* *Cough*... I'm sorry to disturb this but... I don't have all day" he said rather harshly, Shanks just sheepishly smiles cause he already forgot about the mayor "Ah... Sorry about that!" he said a bit embarrassed "Ok Luffy... I guess this is good bye..." he said and Luffy nods, started walking away from them with the mayor beside her...

Luffy turned around to see them all running around preparing to set sail... without her.

Luffy hold on the straw hat with a large grin on her face, when they start to drift away she started waving her hand and the others started waving at her too, with Ben, Lucky, Yasopp, and Shanks infront... Luffy needed to say something and what's the best timing than now?

"SEE YOU SOON! FATHER!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, the crew stared at her with shocked look... before grinning at her with a look that said 'I'm proud of you'

She stood their waving 'till she cant see them anymore, the white-haired little girl turned around to look at the cold mayor "Come on brat, I'll take you to your new caretaker" He said now walking away from the shore with Luffy following him, she gave the mayor a wary look but didn't said anything... she took a small glance back at sea, before running off to walk beside the mayor.

 _With the crew..._

Shanks still stared at the distance where the island that they left their little troublesome fox used to be... "It'll only be a little while Shanks..." Ben said leaning on the railing while smoking "She..." Ben stared at his captain for a moment "She called me FATHER!" Shanks shouted in joy while letting his tears of joy fall down and leaning on the railing for support, Ben just shook his head with fond smile but he knows the captain is sad that he have to let his daughter-figure sent away just to know that the duo are have a special father-daughter bond with each other...

Ben turned his look at the direction where Luffy is... "It's just a good-bye... for now anyway... We'll pick her up again before we know it..." he felt like something is going to happen soon, but what is it?

* * *

 _It's been awhile Minna-san!_

 _I'm sorry to take this long before my update, but i promise I'll update sooner!_

 _Anyway just so you all know I'm continuing both stories of mine... it'll just take awhile before i update again... like every few months or something?_

 _Well... don't have much to say so..._

 _I'll be seeing your reviews!_


	5. Codename: Kitsune

**Chapter 5: Codename: Kitsune**

It's been a few days since Luffy's departure from the crew... and she isn't enjoying her stay, _not one little bit._

'I hate this shit' she thought angrily as she mop the floor for her 'caretaker' "Hury ap yu dam braf! yu sfil hav mar chares fo du!" the shitty caretaker drunkenly shouted "Hai" the white haired girl replied with a hint of venom in her tone, her red eyes shines in the most dangerous way.

'Who the fuck leave a kid in a drunkard's care?' she thought to herself while glaring holes at the man, 'Shanks and the other may like to get themselves drunk 24/7 but this asshole is nothing like them!' the man noticed her glare and hits her across the face "Whaf areeee yu sfarin af yu freak'n braf!" Luffy let off a small groan from getting hit "'m ouffa chakeeee go git me som'" he said now laying down on the couch, throwing some money at the foxy girl.

Luffy scowled at him one more time before picking the money and Shanks straw hat that was on the floor for getting hit, and then left him to buy some sake, the asshole's house is at the end of village so she have to go to across some house to get to the bar... 'Close' was the sign on the the door when she finally got there... 'Oh just great, I have to go to the market to get the asshole's fucking alcohol' she thought bitterly as she head towards the market with Shanks' straw hat on her neck.

"Hey it's the freak!" someone shouted, the girl just rolled her eyes 'Just because i have a pair of red eyes and white hair doesn't mean i'm a freak... i think' she just ignored them and continue on her way "Hey freak! don't ignore us!" the boy shouted again with his friends whispering to him to stop but he didn't listen, he picked up a rock at throws it at the white-haired girl.

Luffy suddenly felt a sharp pain on her head, she touched the back of her head and seen blood... she turned around to look at the person who throw the rock at her, she saw the boy smirking at her with his friends backing off.

In a blink of an eye she was already infront of the boy, he started shaking his body just looking at Luffy's enraged red eyes " **YOU! Are you the one who throw the rock at me?!** " the venom in her voice was clear as day and her eyes glinted dangerously "N-no" he stuttered, Luffy grab hold of his collar and hold him down to match her height "Liar" she smiled menacing while giving him a small growl "Ple-please let g-go of me! M-mommy please save me!" he cried for help

'Pathetic' the fox thought while still holding him "YOU DAMN BRAT!" Luffy suddenly got kicked at the side, causing her to let go of her 'victim'.

She glared at the man who kicked her as he kneels beside the boy "Are you alright?" the boy quickly nods and started running off like his life depends on it, the mayor scowls at her "You scum! How dare you hurt the children!" Luffy narrows her eyes "If you ever do forget sir, I am still a child" she said as politely as she could, the mayor just sneered at her and proceeds to drag her by her arm to go somewhere with the red-eyed girl glaring daggers at him.

The man throw her in a cell "There! stay there you scum!" she roughly lands the hard floor, the man closed the door locking the poor girl inside...

"Shanks... Ben... Yasopp... Lucky... Doc... Guys... please help me..." Luffy whimpers while curling herself in a tight ball, and then falling asleep...

In what feels like a lifetime for Luffy, she slowly opened her eyes... "...so is it a deal?" she heard the basta- the mayor's voice talking, she started rubbing her eyes to remove the sleepiness she's feeling "Yeah, who wouldn't want a cute little white haired brat like her as a slave?" Luffy's eyes snapped open at that 'Slave?!' she started looking around for a an escape 'Damn it! I can't find one anywhere!'

Then she heard the slight sound of the metal door opening, she quickly acted like she was still unconscious... "Oh lookie, she's still sleeping... how cute" Luffy heard the footsteps coming near, she decided to act fast and to take a risk, the five years old girl quickly stood up and run towards the exit.

But then she was pinned on the cold floor "Oh~ the brat thinks she can escape! how adorable!" she turned her head to glare at the man... "Screw you!" he just snickered in amusement while she was glaring at him "Tsk, tsk, cute little girls like you shouldn't be cursing like that..." he punches her at stomach making her gasp "Well, I'll be taking my leave now... it was nice making business with you sir" he grabbed her by the her cloth and proceed on dragging her, Luffy felt her conscious slipping... but before that could happen she got a glimpse of the mayor smirking while holding Shanks' straw hat...

'Shanks... Guys... _Anyone..._ _please save me!_ ' then everything went black...

* * *

Days... Weeks... Months... or maybe even years... Luffy has been in that small cell for who-knows-how-long as there is no way she can tell time in that suffocating cell while chained up, always wondering 'When will the others save me? _or will they even save me?_ ' she was usually beaten up and starved, only feeding her enough to survive...

She learned quickly to seal her emotions away, as they _enjoyed_ seeing her _pain_ and _fear_.

Yes, _They._ It turns out the son of a bitch has _friends._

"Oh~ are you thinking about something Cutie-chan?" Speaking of the devil, Luffy glared at him hatefully "Don't be like that Cutie-chan" she scowled at the nickname, as she stubbornly refuse to give her own name away, the man... the leader, decided on giving her a nickname.

He smirked at her but it turned into a frown when his landed on something just below the white haired girl's left-eye... 'Ah, it's just the scar' she thought but her glare didn't flatter... in her little stay at the cell, they have notice how her wounds seemed to just heal a lot faster than normal, so they enjoyed beating her up with no worries of scaring her _adorable and cute little face._

The toddler still remembered how she gained it...

* * *

 _Luffy who had her eyes closed, heard the heavy footsteps that was coming near her but didn't bother on opening her eyes "You damn brat! Don't you dare ignore me!" her bare stomach was stepped on harshly "Ah!" she screamed in pain making the man snicker, he pulled out a small knife "See this kid?" Luffy eyed the small knife warily 'what is he about to do with it?'_

 _The insane man caressed her cheek with his cold knife, he pointed it at her face... he smirked and pressed the knife on the chained girl until her cheek bleed... "AAAAHHHHHHH!" she heard a bunch of footsteps in the background of her loud scream but she ignores it "Oi! whats going on!?" the leader shouted "B-boss..." the sadistic man stood up, dropping the knife while shaking in fear... the 'boss' narrowed his eyes in anger as he saw their captive's condition "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" he screamed angrily glaring at the cause, another man came in and rushed to the bleeding girl's side..._

 _"Its not stopping anytime soon... we have to stitch it before she bleeds to much or becomes half-blind" he said preparing his items while tending the girl's injury, the leader clenched his teeth "You fool! do you know that we have to lower the price on her because of this?!" the cause of all this knelled down still shaking in fear "I-i'm sor-" *Bang* he didn't get to finish as the mad man had shot him, death on the spot._

 _"Get him out of here!" he ordered someone, Luffy just watched as the corpse get dragged away from the small cell while she was being treated..._

* * *

"Oi! pay attention to me brat!" Luffy got kicked from the sour side again, she didn't let out anything that could say that she's in pain and the man frowns at her disappointingly 'Well, _I'm sorry_ to disappoint you' the abused girl thought in sarcasm.

The man was about to say something when... **BOOM!**

"Boss we're being attack!" one of his subordinates shouted "I can see that you moron!" he quickly left, forgetting about the red-eyed girl...

Luffy closed her eyes again to at least enjoy her... safe moment, unconsciously letting out a large amount of haki...

"Hey kid..." someone said after a few... moments later, the exhausted fox ignored the voice "Hey v'are you v'alright?" Luffy opened her eyes to glare at the... large headed man in front of her... The foxy girl heard a small gasp from the obviously an okama, it's obvious no man would wear cloths as tight as this guy is currently wearing.

"What do you want?" she said tiredly but the venom in her tone was quite noticeable, the man seems to be thinking about something while sweating from his huge head... "Hey ki-" "Can't say _anything else_ other than ' _Hey'_ "

Ivankov was having a very hard time breathing, he was being too nervous... specially _if_ his guess about this mysterious girl is correct.

The white-haired girl glared at him with her piercing red-eyes, but at that very moment... Ivankov didn't see a chained up child, but he saw _her_.

"...V'hats your name?" her eyes narrowed at his question but the violet Afro headed man didn't waver, _not when he got this close in finding his best friend's missing child_.

"Why should i tell you?" Luffy's eyes started getting heavier by the second, but she isn't going to fell asleep in front of a potential enemy... but her body didn't agreed.

Ivankov watched as the girl tried to fight her sleepiness until it beat her and finally she fell asleep "Iva-sama! We looked around the ship no one else is her... oh wait who's that?" Ivankov turned around "Bring her v'ith v'us, make sure she gets treated" his faithful follower nods as he walk towards the door "Hai!"

* * *

Luffy opened her eyes once more... only to find out she isn't in that small cell anymore 'Is that a good thing or a bad thing?' Good, cause she free from the chain and cell. Bad, cause she might enter something a lot more dangerous than getting beaten up... especially with her _luck_ of attracting slave traders, pirates, and stuff.

Then she heard the door opening, she glared at the newcomer, in which he flinches when he noticed the glare the red-eyed girl gave him "A-ah, you're awake... How are you feeling?" her eyes narrowed at him, also noticing the stutter in his words but he got compose by the end... " _Who_. _are_. _you_." She stated, unconsciously letting out her uncontrolled haki... once again.

The man, who Luffy assumed to be a doctor, started shaking... while staring at the dangerously gleaming pair of red-eyes in front of him... "I... I..." he can't seem to talk properly, something about this child... _is wrong_.

"John, I'll handle this" 'John' turned his head to look at the person that called him "H-hai!" he bowed towards the person and quickly ran away from the terrifying room, Luffy waited until the person reveals himself...

A tattooed raven-haired man entered the room, Luffy glared at him but she acknowledge that _this man_ is much more powerful than her...

"Hello" was his short greeting, unaffected by the large amount of haki the mysterious child is letting out 'She's going to faint if she continue this' he thought while while staring at the white-haired girl "How are you feeling?" she didn't reply, just narrowing her eyes in sign of wariness...

'This isn't taking us anywhere...' the cloaked man grabbed a glass of water and offered it to the girl "Here, i'm sure you're thirsty, you've been out for quite a while" He said with genuine concern in his eyes. The girl, probably no older than five stared at the glass of water checking if its poisoned or something... His eyes softened a bit at that 'No child this young is suppose to be this... _cautious_ towards everything.

Now that he have enough time to study the girl's appearance; her hair while purely white is a tangled mess, it probably reaches down the girl's butt if she stands up, it also appears that the child had gained a small scar under her left-eye... but the most noticeable thing about her is the two pair of glowing red eyes... it kinda reminds him of his late wife...

The man grey's eyes stared right at the young pair of eyes... Luffy decided to take the glass of water as she... _desperately_ need it, not that she ever admit it to anyone. She hesitantly reached out for the glass and then she sniff it for a few seconds to check if it's _only water,_ then after checking that; yes it is in fact safe to drink. She quickly drank the water...

"What's your name?" The man asked, now that Luffy finished drinking "And why should i tell you?" she narrowed her eyes again, he just smiled at her... "I'm Dragon" the girl flinched at that, in which Dragon noted... "So what's your name?" Dragon asked as he watches her reaction carefully, the girl eyes was wide as dinner-plates while her hands were shaking like she just seen a ghost... but she kept quiet.

Dragon sighed 'There is nothing else to expect... she must have been traumatized' he walked towards her, sitting down on a chair... they stayed quiet after that...

But after awhile Dragon have to leave for something important...

The next day, Dragon visited the healing child, and the next day after that, and then the next, and then next after those day... he visited her regularly, making sure she's doing fine (and that she haven't beaten up the poor doctors with her haki)... he doesn't know why but something keeps telling him to visit her... maybe because he couldn't do the same for his own daughter? or maybe... _just maybe,_ that there was a small hope inside of him that believes that this girl... _is_ his missing daughter.

Their appearance is way too different to be considered to others but... she might have eaten a devil fruit that permanently changed her appearance, that would kinda explain why the doctors come out of the white-haired girl's room with bite marks and scratches.

He was sitting down on his usual sit, watching as the girl stared at her bandaged hands... "I..." The girl raised her head to stare right at his eyes, it was the first time he ever seen the shine in her eyes since she have woken up... it was the will of a D.

He waited for her to continue... "I want..." her hold on the blanket tightens "I want to become stronger! And stronger! and stronger! and stronger than even that! I..."' _don't want to be afraid anymore.'_ she closed her eyes and bows down at the older man while trying to stop her tears " _Please_ help me get stronger!" the plead sounds so desperate in her own ears that she hesitated on looking back at her blood-father...

she felt a hand placed on her head making her raise her head to look at him, he gave the child a stern look "I will accept your request to be trained but i must warn you, it will not be easy" Luffy narrowed her eyes and nods her head "Hai" they stared at each other in silence for a moment... until Dragon adds "But you need to wait until your fully healed" Luffy nods her head in understanding making Dragon grin.

"Now, can you tell me your name?" Luffy hesitated, now finding her hands the most interesting thing in the world, Dragon sighed "Fine... let's just make a name to call you by..." Luffy raised one fox ear at that... wait, What?! "Hmm... so you're a kitsune..." Luffy was backing off as far away from the man... this man may be her father but that doesn't prove that he wouldn't hurt or try selling her or something.

Dragon just smiled at her, not doing anything that might show that he has ill intention 'It might be a trap...' she warily thought... but he could have hurt her _anytime._

"I think i know what to call you now..." Luffy raised an eyebrow at that "Kitsune... that would be your name until your at least more comfortable in telling me your real name" he gave her a genuinely smile, which she didn't know how to react anymore...

She titled her head to the side rather cutely with matching wide red-eyes... making Dragon chuckle 'I wonder what would my daughter's reaction of me when we meet...' Dragon thought, ignoring the tiny voice that said _if they ever meet_.

 _GGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR..._

"I guess you're hungry" Luffy nodded her head with a small blush adoring her face "What do you want to eat then?" Luffy thought about for a sec... "Meat" Dragon grins at that, he have a small hunch that _he already did_ meet his daughter...

* * *

 _Hi_ _Guys!_

 _I know this chapter is kinda... depressing, but it might not be that bad..._

 _And to answer your question (which you must have already know by reading this chapter); no, the village Shanks left Luffy on is not foosha... plus The mayor have issues with pirates, even the Red-hair pirates._

 _Anyway that's all, 'till next chapter everyone!_

 _I'll be reading all of your comments!_


	6. NOTE

**Hi Minna-san... Sorry but this isn't a chapter...**

 **I feel like i'm rushing this story a bit too fast for my taste... so i guess i'm rewriting it a bit...**

 **Please do understand, i'll make it as fast as i can! besides the start of my vacation from school is in a week now, so i can keep my promise to you guys about updating sooner.**

 **Don't worry everyone, some scenes wont be getting deleted... just putting it in different moment, oh and i'm going to keep Rose alive a little bit longer before killing her off again.**

 **Wait... that didn't sound right... but anyway i think you get the gits.**

 **Also i'll be deleting this Author's note once i'm done rewriting this story.**

 **Thank you all for the follows, favorites, and review... I'll be reading your reviews!**


End file.
